Anakonda II You just live twice
by Eladriel
Summary: Traurig sehe ich aus dem Fenster. Ich sehe Anakonda. Sehe die Sterne. Aber ich nehme sie nicht wahr. Es läuft leise Musik in meinem Quartier, doch ich höre sie nicht. Meine Gedanken sind in der Vergangenheit.Ich sehe nur sie. Sie allein. Zum wiederholten


**Titel**: You just live twice

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: Chakotay und die Crew der Voyager sind erschüttert über Kathryns Tod, da bieten die Anadier ungewöhnliche Hilfe an.

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

Anakonda II You just live twice 

Traurig sehe ich aus dem Fenster. Ich sehe Anakonda. Sehe die Sterne. Aber ich nehme sie nicht wahr. Es läuft leise Musik in meinem Quartier, doch ich höre sie nicht. Meine Gedanken sind in der Vergangenheit.

Ich sehe nur sie. Sie allein. Zum wiederholten Male laufen Bilder von New Earth durch meinen Geist. Ich sehe ihr Lachen, ihre Freude.

Einfach nur sie.

Mittlerweile haben wir die Leiche geborgen. Sie liegt in einer der Leichenkammern auf der Krankenstation. In drei Tagen wird sie beerdigt. Ich will nicht daran denken. **Kathryn bleib bei mir**. **Geh nicht**.

Ich will sie nicht für immer verlieren. Ich blicke auf ein Foto, das auf meinem Nachttisch steht. Es zeigt Kathryn und mich auf der letzten Silvesterparty. Sie trägt ein langes, schwarzes Kleid und sieht einfach wunderbar aus.

Ich wünschte, sie würde jetzt einfach zu mir kommen, mich aufwecken und mir sagen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war.

Doch die Tür bleibt verschlossen.

Ich möchte ihn so gerne in den Arm nehmen und trösten.

Möchte ihn meine Gegenwart spüren lassen, aber ich kann nicht.

Engel existieren nicht wirklich. Wir können nur beobachten, nichts mehr ausrichten.

_Ach Chakotay, wenn ich dir nur mitteilen könnte, dass es mir gut geht_.

Es gäbe einen Weg, den Traum, aber es wäre zu schmerzhaft für ihn.

Er träumt auch so jede Nacht von mir. Glaub mir Chakotay, wir werden uns wiedersehen, irgendwann, ich verspreche es dir.

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Türmelder ertönt. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu öffnen und überhöre ihn. Doch der Besucher ist hartnäckig. Er gibt nicht auf und nach dem vierten Mal öffne ich ihm. Es ist Jin Koron, begleitet von einem jungen Offizier der Sicherheit.

„Was wollen Sie?", ich weiß, dass ich unhöflich klinge, aber ich kann meine schlechte Laune nicht verbergen.

„Darf ich kurz mit Ihnen Reden Commander? Ich glaube es gibt einen Weg wie wir Ihnen helfen können..."

Mit einer kleinen Geste schicke ich den jungen Fähnrich weg und erlaube Jin Koron einzutreten.

„Wie wollen Sie mir helfen? Sie können mir nicht helfen. Sie können mir Kathryn niemals ersetzen, geschweige denn sie zurückbringen."

„Doch, genau das können wir!"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Wir können Ihren Captain zurück ins Leben holen."

„Aber..., aber wie?", ich fange vor Aufregung an zu stottern.

„Das Wie darf ich Ihnen leider nicht verraten, ich kann Ihnen aber soviel sagen: Unsere Medizin hat vor einigen Jahren eine Methode entwickelt, die es uns ermöglicht, Lebewesen, die noch nicht länger als zwei Wochen Tod sind, zurück ins Leben zu holen. Wir wenden dieses Verfahren nur an, wenn die entsprechenden Personen nicht freiwillig oder natürlich gestorben sind. Das heißt, dass nur Unfall- und Mordopfer zu den Patienten gehören. Bis heute haben wir noch keiner fremden Spezies davon erzählt, Sie sind die Ersten, aber wir denken wir können Ihnen vertrauen."

Mein Herz macht vor Freude kleine Hüpfer und beginnt schneller zu schlagen.

„Wird Sie danach genauso sein wir früher?"

„Ja, es sei denn, Sie ist länger als zwei Wochen tot, dann ist das Verfahren nicht mehr möglich. Aber soviel ich weiß, wurde sie ja vor einer Woche getötet, also dürfte es keine Probleme geben."

Ich wäre ihm am liebsten vor Freude um den Hals gefallen, aber ich kann es noch einmal unterdrücken.

„Sagen Sie mir was Sie brauchen."

„Nur Ihre medizinischen Daten und die Leiche, dann wird Captain Janeway in weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden wieder bei Ihnen sein."

„Ich werde alles mit unserem Doktor absprechen. Vielen Dank."

Ich bin überwältigt vor Freude und Glück und doch kommen Zweifel in mir auf, ob ich das Richtige tun werde.

Die Tür zu Chakotays Quartier öffnet sich und Jin Koron tritt ein.

Ich verlasse den Raum. Ich habe ihn lange genug beobachtet.

Langsam schwebe ich durch die Gänge der Voyager. Überall sehe ich traurige Gesichter. Alles wegen mir, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich treffe auf B'Elanna, die mich natürlich nicht sehen kann, ich kann ihre Traurigkeit spüren und ihren Kummer.

Ich will zurück zu ihnen. Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht möglich ist.

Dieser Mann hat mir meine Familie geraubt.

Ich kehre in das zurück, was wir Menschen Himmel nennen.

Aber Morgen werde ich wieder kommen.

Ich will euch Kraft geben, Kraft, damit ihr auch die letzten Jahre unserer Reise übersteht. Glaubt mir, ich werde immer bei euch sein, egal ob ihr mich sehen könnt oder nicht, ich lasse euch nicht allein. Ich werde euch nach Hause bringen, egal wie... .

Ich möchte so gerne mit jemandem über das Angebot von Jin Koron reden, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es tun soll.

Natürlich würde sich jeder darüber freuen den Captain zurück zu bekommen, aber es würde sicher auch viele Zweifler geben.

Mich eingeschlossen.

Obwohl ich Kathryn liebe und mein Leben für sie opfern würde, habe ich jetzt Zweifel. Ich entscheide mich für das Reden und gehe zu B'Elanna. Ihr konnte ich immer Vertrauen, sie war die Einzige, die über meine Gefühle für Kathryn bescheid wusste, sie würde mich auch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen.

Ich kann von hier oben auf die Voyager herabsehen.

Aber auch auf jeden anderen Teil der Galaxy und des Universums.

Ich sehe meine Mutter wie sie voller Stolz und Hoffnung auf ein Foto von mir, das an der Wand hängt, schaut. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie erfährt, dass ich nicht mehr lebe.

Auch meine Schwester weiß es noch nicht.

Noch sind sie alle glücklich und warten auf mich. Aber was wird passieren, wenn sie erfahren, dass für sie das Warten ein Ende hat? Wenn sie erfahren, dass alles umsonst war?

Ich war der Stolz der Familie seitdem bekannt wurde, dass wir noch leben.

Aber das war damals. Damals ist lange her, egal wann damals war. Jetzt bin ich bei meinem Vater, der mir in diesem Moment sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legt.

Ich bin froh, dass er da ist. Ohne ihn wäre alles viel schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist.

„Aber das ist doch großartig Chakotay. Warum zweifelst du? Sie wird glücklich sein. Glaub mir. Sie war doch noch gar nicht bereit zu sterben."

„Du weißt genau so wenig wie ich, was nach dem Tod passiert. Was, wenn es einfach falsch ist was wir tun?"

„Du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Welche gefällt dir besser?"

Schon lange denke ich nun über die Situation nach. B'Elanna hat recht. Es gibt wirklich nur zwei Wege und die Möglichkeit Kathryn wieder zu sehen gefällt mir einfach besser.

Auch wenn ich es mir noch nicht eingestehen will, habe ich meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

Am nächsten Tag gehe ich zu Tuvok. Da er nun meine erster Offizier ist, muss alles mit ihm abgesprochen sein. Während ich mir bei anderen Personen noch die ungefähre Meinung denken kann, habe ich bei Tuvok überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er von der Idee halten wird. Ich hoffe nur, dass er zustimmt.

Es ist eines der wenigen Male ,dass ich Tuvok's Quartier betrete. Er hält sich sonst meistens auf der Brücke auf, so dass es sehr schwer ist ihn überhaupt in seinem Quartier zu erwischen.

Etwas nervös betätige ich den Türmelder.

Die Tür öffnet sich und ich trete hinein.

„Captain.", begrüßt er mich förmlich.

Ich mag diese Anrede nicht. Sie gehört mir nicht. Sie gehört Kathryn.

„Ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.", antworte ich ihm genau so kühl.

Er schweigt und sieht mich einfach nur an.

„Die Anadier haben mir von einem Weg berichtet Kathryn wiederzubeleben. Die genauen medizinischen Hintergründe durfte mir Jin Koron zwar nicht erläutern, aber ich bin voller Zuversicht, dass es funktionieren wird. Jetzt würde ich gerne Ihre Meinung dazu hören."

„Es ist logisch den Captain wiederzubeleben. Viele Crewmitglieder haben eine enge, freundschaftliche Bindung zu ihr aufgebaut und trauern nun um sie. Wie allgemein bekannt ist, kann Trauer die Effizienz einschränken. Also ist es nur logisch diesen Versuch zu wagen."

„Sie zählen auch zu den engen Freunden des Captains, wie ist Ihre persönliche Meinung dazu?"

„Meine persönliche Meinung spielt hier eigentlich keine Rolle, aber es würde mich, wie die Menschen sagen würden, freuen, sie wieder an Bord zu haben, obwohl wir Vulkanier solch eine Emotion niemals erfahren können."

„Also hab ich Ihr Einverständnis."

„Ja Captain."

Ich verabschiede mich und verlasse sein Quartier. Das Schwierigste war geschafft. Jetzt musste ich nur noch die Crew benachrichtigen.

_Einen Tag später_

Mit der Crew war alles besprochen und alle waren einverstanden es zu versuchen. Kathryns toter Körper war einem medizinischen Institut übergeben worden und der Doktor hatte alle Medizinischen Daten zur Verfügung gestellt.

Jetzt hieß es abwarten für Chakotay sowie den Rest der Voyager.

Ich war seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr auf der Voyager gewesen.

Es schmerzt zu sehr zusehen zu müssen, wie alle um mich trauern.

Aber irgendetwas liegt in der Luft. Ich kann spüren, dass irgendetwas passieren wird.

Mein Vater kommt zu mir.

Doch plötzlich ist da so etwas wie ein Sog. Es ist als will es mich in eine andere Welt ziehen.

„Was passiert mit mir?"

„Sie holen dich zurück."  
"Sie holen mich zurück? Zurück wohin?"

„Zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Hab keine Angst, geh nur. Du warst sowieso noch nicht bereit hier zu bleiben."  
"Aber warum?"

„Glaub mir mein Kind, Sie tun das Richtige. Und jetzt geh!"

Ich habe immer auf meinen Vater gehört und ich tue es auch dieses Mal.

Ich lasse mich von dem Strom mitziehen.

Leiste keinen Wiederstand mehr.

Ein Kribbeln geht durch meinen Geist als er in die reale Welt zurück geholt wird. Ich spüre wie sich meine Seele wieder mit meinem Körper vereint. Dann spüre ich nichts mehr.

Es ist wie damals als ich meinen Körper verließ, nur diesmal ist es umgekehrt.

Ich werde bewusstlos.

Langsam komme ich wieder zu mir.

Ich will meine Augen öffnen, doch das helle Licht blendet und so schließe ich sie wieder.

Ich will mich aufrichten, doch ich bin noch zu schwach dazu.

„Sie kommt wieder zu sich.", höre ich am anderen Ende des Raumes jemanden sagen.

Allmählich gewöhne ich mich an das Licht und öffne die Augen.

Ich sehe wie Chakotay auf mich zu kommt. Ich bin froh ihn zu sehen.

Ich muss zugeben, ich habe ihn vermisst.

Glücklich schließe ich ihn in die Arme.

Endlich bin ich wieder bei ihm.

Er weint vor Freude.

Kurze Zeit später kehren wir zurück auf die Voyager und ich gehe in mein Quartier.

Ich fühle mich nicht besonders wohl in meiner Haut.

Meiner eigener Körper ist mir fremd. Dinge berühren zu können, zu riechen und zu schmecken. Alles ist wieder neu. Ich erinnere mich trotz der Ereignisse noch sehr gut daran wie es war ein Engel zu sein.

Ich blicke nach oben. Gestern war dort noch mein Vater. Ich weiß, dass er immer noch da ist, aber nun ist er für mich unerreichbar.

Ich sehe an mir herunter. Ich bin wieder verwundbar. Als ich tot war, besaß ich keinen richtigen Körper. War nur eine Gestalt aus Licht und Schatten. Etwas, das man nicht beschreiben kann. Ein Engel eben.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf mein Sofa.

Jemand steht vor der Tür.

Ich bitte ihn herein.

Es ist Chakotay.

Wer auch sonst?

Es hatte funktioniert. Ich habe sie wieder.

Ich stehe vor ihrem Quartier und warte darauf, dass sie mich rein lässt.

Kurz darauf öffnet sich die Tür und ich trete in den halbdunklen Raum.

„Kathryn?"

„Ich bin hier!"

Sie sitzt auf dem Sofa. Schöner als ich sie mir in Erinnerung behalten hatte.

Ich gehe zu ihr und setze mich neben sie.

„Was ist los? Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Als ich tot war, hab ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als wieder bei euch zu sein und jetzt denk ich, dass es ein großer Fehler von euch war mich wieder zu euch zu holen."

„Warum?", war meine schlichte, aber erschrockene Antwort.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären."

„Versuch es."

„Also gut. Es war alles so einfach, als ich tot war. Es war als wäre es ein neuer Anfang von allem. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl gestorben zu sein. Es war vielmehr eine Art Auferstehung.

Mein Vater war dort und meine Großmutter, Mitglieder unserer Crew.

Ich hab alle wiedergetroffen, die ich so sehr vermisse.

Aber gleichzeitig habe ich die Voyager und dich auch vermisst. Ich konnte euch zwar jeder Zeit besuchen, aber ihr konntet mich nicht wahrnehmen. Ich war ein Geist und es schmerzte unheimlich euch leiden zu sehen.

Ich konnte aber nicht nur euch sehen, auch jeden anderen Teil des Universums.

Ich habe meine Mutter gesehen, Mark, meine Schwester. Sie waren alle noch so glücklich, sie wussten noch nicht was mit mir passiert war. Es tat unheimlich weh sich vorzustellen was die Nachricht von meinem Tod bei ihnen anrichten muss.

Ich hatte mir wirklich nichts mehr gewünscht, als wieder bei euch zu sein.

Jetzt denke ich anders. Jeder bekommt nach dem Tod einen neuen Anfang, eine neue Chance. Ich hätte euch alle wieder gesehen. Mein Tod war Teil meines Schicksals und wenn ich gewollt hätte, wäre ich wiedergeboren worden.

Ich will euch aber auch nicht wieder verlassen. Ich fühl mich wohl hier bei euch. Bei dir.

Aber ich hab die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass es falsch war, ich weiß nicht was ich fühle...

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur mal eine Nacht drüber schlafen.

Und Chakotay, mach dir jetzt bitte keine Vorwürfe. Es war verständlich, was du getan hast. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt."

Ich verlasse ihr Quartier. Ihre letzten Worte können mich nicht von meinen Selbstvorwürfen abringen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich ihr die Zweifel ausreden kann.

Ich lege mich in mein Bett. Es war befreiend mit jemandem reden zu können.

Ich schlafe ein.

„Vater?"

„Ja mein Kind, ich bin es.

Du weißt ,dass das hier mehr als nur ein Traum ist.

Du hast oft selbst über diese Möglichkeit der Kommunikation nachgedacht.

Ich weiß was in deinem Kopf vorgeht und ich kann es verstehen.

Aber überlege genau: Wolltest du schon sterben?

Ich glaube nicht!

Was ist mit Chakotay? Du wolltest ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst sobald du Zuhause bist. Hätten sie dich nicht zurückgeholt, hättest du dies nicht mehr gekonnt.

Was ist mit deiner Crew? Du hattest dir versprochen sie nach Hause zu bringen. Tot hättest du dazu keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt.

Was ist mit deiner Familie? Wolltest du sie nicht immer stolz machen? Wie wolltest du das anstellen als Tote?

Nicht jeder von uns bekommt eine zweite Chance, du solltest sie nutzen."

Erschrocken wache ich auf, doch sofort beruhige ich mich wieder als mir klar wird was geschehen war.

Es war tröstlich zu wissen, nicht allein zu sein und jemanden zu haben, der einen wirklich versteht, auch wenn man ihm nur im Traum begegnen kann.

Noch einmal lasse ich mir die Worte meines Vaters durch den Kopf gehen, je öfter ich dies tue, desto mehr wird mir klar, dass er Recht hat.

Ich schaue auf das Bordchronometer.

Es ist fünf Uhr Bordzeit ,also noch genug Zeit bis ich zum Doktor muss.

Ich wälze mich schon seit einigen Stunden in meinem Bett hin und her.

Der Gedanke falsch gehandelt zu haben, lässt mich einfach nicht los.

Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es nicht allzu schwer haben wird.

Doch an Schlaf ist trotzdem nicht zu denken.

Ungeduldig sitze ich auf einem der Biobetten und warte darauf, dass der Doktor endlich mit seiner Analyse von mir fertig ist.

„Captain ich freue mich Ihnen beste Gesundheit garantieren zu können.

Ab morgen können sie Ihren Dienst wieder antreten."

„Danke Doktor, ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein."

„ Und die gesamte Crew ist glücklich, dass Sie wieder unter uns weilen."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verlasse ich die Krankenstation.

Ich gehe zu Chakotays Quartier. Ich muss mit ihm reden.

Ich muss nicht lange warten, bevor sich die Tür öffnet und ich eintreten kann.

Er sitzt auf seinem Sofa und trinkt eine Tasse Kaffee.

Er sieht aus, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden.

Ich setze mich zu ihm.

„Chakotay ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür ,dass du mich trotz deiner Zweifel zurückgeholt hast."

„Aber ich dachte..."

„Ja, das dachte ich zuerst auch, aber ich hatte letzte Nacht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und je mehr ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto klarer wurde mir, dass ich diese zweite Chance nutzen sollte. Man lebt schließlich nur zweimal."

**Ende**


End file.
